Who should I choose
by Theoriginals-ElijahMikaelson80
Summary: What happens when Yi Jung has a half sister but she doesn't know it and she goes Jeguk high ans she's in the social care group because her mom works for Jeguk group and she's best friends with Chan Young and Eun Sang and what is Young Do to her and will she help tan get with her friends or not will she find a guy for herself or will she go back Young Do who is cruel and mean to th
1. Ae-cha

(So)Shin Ae-Cha

18

senior

appearance:

Long black hair with purple highlights that go to her mid back and brown eyes.

personality:

Creative,funny,sarcastic,she can have fun (when she want to),loving,hard working,cares for her friends, she can fight (when needed)

backstory:

She doesn't know her father her mother works for Jeguk group this puts her in the social care group at Jeguk high school. She doesn't know of any siblings,she met her 2 best friends Chan Young and Eun Sang though her mother. She dated Young Do, she's a okay friend with Tan and Myung Soo got her into photographs she's already into pottery but she always never liked how it come out, She wants to find her father.

friends:

Chan Young

Eun sung

Young Do

Tan

Myung Soo

Jun Pyo

Ji Hoo

Yi Jung

Woo Bin

Jan Di

Ga-Eul

Family:

Father

Hye-Ja (mother)

Il-hyun(oldest half brother)

Yi Jung(2ed oldest half brother)

love interest:

Woo Bin

Young Do


	2. What I have a sibling?

**Chapter 1**

 **What I have a sibling?**

Ae-Cha's P.O.V

I get up and take a shower once I get out I put on a white shirt, red and tan striped tie and a tan shirt and dark blue blazer that complete the Jeguk high uniform I put some of my hair in pony the rest I left down. I leave my room with my bag and my camera that's inside my bag and my bag sat beside while I sit down at the table.

I have a cup of orange juice and a bowl of cereal sense mother is already at work if not I would have a more of a meal to eat, after I am done I rinse my dishes off and grab my things and slip my blue converses on and lock the door on my way out and star my walk to school I plug my ear buds in and listen to my music. When I arrive I see Chan Young's talking to Bo Na like normal. I wave and continue to walk to my locker when I see Myung Soo leaning against my locker, I take my ear buds out

"can you move "I ask him. He moves and I open my locker, I put somethings in "I've Seen Kim Tan's today "Myung Soo tells me.

"that's surprising to you "I ask.

"Yeah, this is his school" Myung Soo states. I get my books out and shut my locker door.

"people are saying we should date" Myung Soo tells me. I laugh at us dating

"sorry I got between you and Young DO before am not doing that again "I tell him.

"true, we are in love "Myung Soo states. I laugh at him

"okay, talk to you later "I tell him. I walk to my first class I sit two desks a head of Chan Young. I set my stuff down

"hey" Chan Young calls to me.

"Hey, what's up "I ask.

"Well today's Eun Sang's first day "Chan Young tells me.

"oh, so she did transfer "I tell him.

"Have you found him yet "Chan Young asks.

"No, do you how it is with only a name and no idea what he looks like "I ask.

"True, you never seen your father "Chan Young states. I nod and head to my seat, I notice Tan on one side of the classroom and Young Do on the opposite side of the room as Tan. I turn to the front of the class to see the teacher and Eun Sang came in

"we have a transfer student "the teacher tells us. "Hi, I'm Cha Eun Sang and I am ordinary and mundane, from every aspect. I'm someone who can do well anywhere, so I refuse any attention. Receiving help would be burdensome, nice to meet you "She tells us. Everyone's quite for a while

"How did you get in "Someone asks. I was going to get up and teach them a lesson.

"There is another new student here as well "Tan tells us.

"Is there a student who doesn't know Tan at our school "the teacher questioned.

"Still I should say my greetings "Tan told us. he walks to the front

"Can you move it's my turn "Tan tells her. Eun sang made it to seat and sat down behind me.

"I am Kim Tan, the school I use to attend...even if I tell you, you guys know It hasn't been long since I've return from America, I too want to enjoy an ordinary and mundane school life, please cooperate "Tan Tells and bows to us.

After class I left the classroom alone and didn't make any notice to Young Do at all when Tan caught up to me,

"why isn't young Do walking with you "Tan asks.

"you didn't get the memo we broke up last year "I tell him.

"That makes sense why you two didn't make eye contact during class "Tan tells me. I smile and nod and walk away from Tan to go to my next class. Then it's lunch I see Tan with Eun Sang I smile at it School goes by quickly I go with Chan Young to Myung Soo's studio to fix the computer when I see Tan walk in

"Do not tell anyone that Eun Sang is our maids daughter "Tan told Chan Young. I laugh at him while Chan Young just scoffs at him

"You want to keep quite what group she's actually in "I ask.

"Exactly "That often oldest friends can end up bring you down because they to mush "Tan Tells us.

I notice Bo Na walks in but takes her phone out and brings the phone up to her ear and leaves

"Seems like Bo Na's still into me "Tan States.

"Why would anyone have lingering feeling for a rundown car "Chan Young asks.

"Poop Car "Tan asks. I laugh at their rivalry I am the only one who notices Chan Young jealousy decides Eun Sang at least.

"Who's Jealousy "I ask as both of them look at me. "I'll do it because at least your better then Young Do "I tell him. I arrive home after hanging with Chan Young for a while. I turn my laptop on and go on the internet to listen to music but nothing interesting comes on so I turn it off. I hear the front door open.

"welcome home, mom" I tell her, I run to the door, "can you cook dinner" She asks.

"Sure" I tell her. I go to the kitchen and start on dinner. While later I finish dinner and we both eat and went to bed.

Yi Jung's P.O.V

I walk around the house not ready to go to bed yet when I notice a picture of my father when he was younger a girl with brown hair and I turn it around Shin Hye Ja I look at it I wonder who she is then I see an old piece with papers underneath.

 _It's been a while since we seen each other and just so you know I'm pregnant and I know it's yours since I haven't seen anyone else_ _._ _My eyes went wide_ _You mean I have another sibling dad is so irresponsible I thought._ I got my phone out and called Woo Bin "Hey, I need you find someone "I tell him.

"who "Woo Bin asks.

"I only know the mother's name "I tell him.

"okay, who is it "Woo Bin asks.

"Shin Hye Ja, I believe she gave birth another sibling "I tell him, "okay, I am on it "Woo Bin tells me. Than hangs up **,**

 _I can't believe theirs another child then the two of us I thought._

 _Normal P.O.V_

I get up and put my uniform on and got my things and ate breakfast and put my shoes on and left the house, I feel like I am being followed but when I make it to school I see Chan Young and Bo Na and I stop by them.

"Oh my god, it's one of F4" Someone yells.

"What's F4" I ask. When I see a guy I haven't seen before

"F4 haven't heard of it unless it's the button on the computer "Chan Young tells us.

"F4 it's four of the wealthiest families, who also are every handsome" Bo Na explains to us.

"I'll be careful Chan Young they might steal Bo Na away from you "I tell him, "oh do you guys recognize him "I asks. Before I walk away to my locker every girl going crazy for the F4 member, I get my books and get to the classroom

"Will Shin Ae-Cha come to the broadcasting room Shin asks over the announcement thing. I put my books down on my desk and leave the room to go to the broadcasting room, on the way up I walk and ho upstairs and enter the room to Hyo Shin smiling

"You're dead "I tell him. Then I see a guy with brown hair and eyes, with black pants, a fancy shirt and over coat.

"Would you be the child of Shin Hye Ja or do you recognize the women in this photo "He asks. I take a look at the photo.

"Yes, it's my mother Shin Hye ja" I tell him.

"Then I found you "He tells me.

"Yeah, who are and why did you find me" I ask.

"I'm Song Woo Bin and I looked for you for a friend "Woo Bin tells me.

"Who's your friend and why "I ask.

"Yi Jung and he's looking for his sibling "Woo Bin tells me.

"I have no siblings "I tell him.

"Yes you do actually 2 brothers "Woo Bin tells me. When I get up and exit the room

"so you faked being in the social care group "Rachel asks.

"No "I tell her.

"Then why is he talking to you "Rachel asks. Woo Bin exits and we start walk to the exit.

"I'm telling your name, address even your school to Yi Jung "Woo Bin tells me.

"go ahead "I tell him. When we reach the front of school and I go to my class and I enter

"what did Hyo Shin Sunbae want" Chan Young asks.

"Noth _ing_ but the guy from before wanted to talk to me and he told me I have my brother's looking for me "I tell him.

"um you don't have no brother" Eun Sang states. While joining our conversation.

"well now I do apparently "I tell them.

"Are you even in the social care group "Bo Na asks.

"Bo Na my mom can't afford this place and I am on a scholarship "I tell her.

"Your dad's rich "Girls asks.

"Leave me alone "I tell them. While I go to my locker to put my things away and I walk home.


End file.
